Sicilian Survey
by Tie Dye Ninja
Summary: This is a Survey, taken by my OC Sicily. Read on, my friends !


**A/N** I found this on my BFFL MeliLovesYa, who apparently found it on Satan Sweetie's fic: Hungary's Guide to Successful Original Characters. I'm going to do it with my new OC, Sicily, the Vargas's little sister.

**Basics**

1. Give a two or three word description of yourself.

_Artistic, bubbly, and "healthy" as Romano puts it. _

2. Do you have any nicknames, street names, titles, or aliases?

_Well, I've had so many siblings that I've forgotten most of the nicknames they gave me. But I mostly go by Sicily. Or "Mariella Rosabella Vargas" when I get in trouble. _

3. What is your full birth name?

_Mariella Rosabella Vargas_

4. Where do you live?

_Well, I live in the Vargas household.. but it's pretty empty there, since Italy is always with Germany, and Romano is often with Spain. Luckily, I usually can go hang out with them during the day, wherever they are. It's so boring in that big, empty house._

5. Why do you live there?

_Because I'm one of Italy and Romano's autonomous regions, so they're still in charge of me overall, and they told me this is where I live._

6. What is your citizenship status?

_Well, I'm part of Italy, so I guess I'm Italian. But I also used to be French, Spanish, part of HRE. Independent, Arabic, Byzantine, Germanic, Greek, Roman... must I go on?_

**Physical Appearance**

1. How old are you?

_Over a millennium old, but I only look about 17-19, maybe 21_

2. What is your gender?

_I'm female._

3. What is your species/race?

_Nation/landmass. Island, too._

4. How tall are you?

_5'7"_

5. How much do you weigh?

_110 lbs._

6. What is your general body type, frame, bone structure, and poise?

_I'm very slender, but curvy in the right places. Romano and Feliciano tell me I look like a model, and people don't just visit for my art, but my natural beauty as well. B-but we're related so I don't know how much of that is true._

7. What is your skin color?

_Tanish, but not Spanish tan._

8. What is your hair color?

_Chocolate brown_

9. What is your hair style?

_I don't stick to just one. But usually I wear a head band or my hair up. _

10. Do you have any facial hair?

_No._

11. What is your eye color?

_Green. _

12. Does it change?

_In different lighting, it looks more hazel, like Italy's._

13. How attractive are you (to yourself, to others)?

_W-well... I guess I'm very attractive, according to my brothers and some of my past conquerors. Romano tells me my beauty and cooking (mostly wine-making) is why I was so sought after even when I was young._

14. What is your most distinguishing feature?

_Oh, I don't know... My physique...?_

15. Do you have any scars, tattoos, or birthmarks?

_Yes but no. Most of them have faded through the centuries. _

16. If so, how did you acquire them?

_I can't go through all of them, especially since most of them have already faded from my body and my memory.._

17. What do these distinguishing marks look like?

_There are a bunch. Some are faded lines only noticed if you know where to look. My most recent and obvious is on my stomach and looks like a zig zag line. _

18. Do they have any special significance?

_Yes. They represent plagues, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, failed revolts, battles, conquerors... Must I go on?_

19. Where are they located?

_Most of them except a couple are mostly gone and just blend into my skin. But I have the one on my stomach from a recent earthquake, and I have one from when I was scapegoated for starting the Black Plague. Which is true, but I had nothing to do with it... I was just unlucky. Most of Europe ganged up on me. I have a scratch mark on my chest. _

20. How confident are you about your looks?

_A little above normal._

**Personality and Traits**

1. How do you generally treat others?

_Normally. I'm polite and try to be nice. _

2. Do you trust easily (perhaps too easily) or not?

_Well, I suppose, despite my constant home-switching up until recently. For some reason, I always give people the benefit of doubt, even if they don't exactly deserve it._

3. Are you introverted (shy and withdrawn) or extroverted (outgoing)?

_A mixture of both. It really depends how comfortable a situation I'm in. Usually I'm extroverted. _

4. Are you a humble soul or blusteringly proud?

_Humble, I suppose. Why do I have to be one or the other? Can't I be in between?_

5. Do you act differently than you feel (concealing your true thoughts)?

_Occasionally, but not often. _

6. What habits would you find most annoying in friends?

_Being meanies! I mean.. being rude for no good reason._

7. Is there any race, creed, alignment, religion, class, profession, political viewpoint, or the like against which you are strongly prejudiced, and why?

_I don't like France... * shudder * Those were the worst 20 years of my life..._

8. How do others typically react to you?

_Guys often go out of their way to impress me. It's kind of annoying. But girls, if they're not jealous of me, even though I wish they weren't jealous, react in a friendly manner. I attract attention, to say the least._

9. Why, in your opinion, do they act that way?

_Guys? Because of my looks. That's what Romano said after he beat up France last time for stalking me._

10. What are your most annoying habits?

_Modesty. Or my multiple sides. I can be indifferent, sophisticated, shy, bubbly, and apparently I have a terrible temper. I blame Lovino for that._

11. What is your favorite color?

_Red. The color of my best wine._

12. What place would you most like to visit?

_America. I've visited Germany and Spain, and France and so many other places, but I've never been to the USA_

13. What annoys you the most?

_Undercooked pasta! And rotten tomatoes. And art critics... * pout*_

14. What (if any) are your favorite forms of art?

_All of them, especially ceramics. _

15. What is your most treasured possession?

_My paints._

16. What things could you not live without?

_Mis fratellos, my friends, wine, tomatoes, and pasta._

17. What do you like about yourself?

_I like my artisticness and to be truthful, I do like my looks.. I'M NOT SHALLOW!_

18. What do you hate about yourself?

_My inconsistent personality. _

19. What would you change about yourself?

_I'd be more confident and straighten out my personality. _

20. Give us a list of words that describe your personality/the way you perceive yourself.

_Nooooooo, I'm laaaazzzzyyyyy._

21. What are your hobbies?

_Painting, writing, philosophy, cooking, sculpting, drawing, sketching, and opera ( I DON'T SING... much...)_

**Other**

1. This survey gets a little personal; can you handle it?

_BRING IT ON!_

2. If you married the last person you texted, what would your last name be?

_Same as it is now: Vargas. _

3. Were you happy when you woke up today?

_Yes. _

4. When were you last on the phone? And with whom?

_Hm, earlier today with Greece. We're still friends, even though Grandpa Rome took me from him a while back._

5. What are you excited for?

_I finally convinced Romano and Italy to bring Germany and Spain for a weekend so we can spend time together. _

6. Honestly, who was the last person to tell you they love you?

_Romano and Italy did their routine before leaving to go to their friends: kissing me on the cheek at the same time and saying "Love you." in unison. It's what they used to do when I was little and they had to leave to battle or something to get me to stop crying._

7. What's the last thing you put in your mouth?

_Wine. Why else would I be taking this survey if I wasn't drunk?_

8. Have a best friend?

_Besides mis fratellos? Liechtenstein. But I like spending time with Arthur, too. Don't tell mis fratellos! They'll yell at me. They don't like him, but I export a lot to him, so I see him a lot. _

9. Are you scared to fall in love?

_No. I'm already in love. With this wine. Oh, with someone else? I dunno. I guess a little, because how will I know when I've finally found him? And how will I know if he loves me for my looks or for me?_

10. Do you think teenagers can be in love?

_Sure, why not? Especially if wine is involved. It's kind of an aphrodisiac_

11. Last person you wanted to punch in the face?

_France. France. France. FRANCE. I ALWAYS want to punch France in the face._

12. What time is it right this second?

_WINE TIME! I mean... 12:32 AM CET_

13. What do you want right now?

_Drink more wine, see my fratellos, kiss a cute guy... What? Italian girls are flirts too._

14. Who was the last person you took a picture with?

_Unless I took a photo while I was drunk and I don't remember, I surprised Romano with a photo. He looked so surprised in the photo._

15. Are you single/taken/heartbroken/or confused?

_Single_

16. When was the last time you cried?

_About five months ago, when mis fratellos left and forgot to tell me and say good bye. _

17. Do you have a good relationship with your parents?

_Parents? What parents? _

18. Do you find it hard to trust others?

_No. Unless they are France. _

19. How fast does your mind change?

_When I'm drunk, super fast. Otherwise, kinda fast, but I can be stubborn._

20. I bet you miss somebody right now.

_Britain. The boys are home._

21. Can you honestly say you're okay right now?

_Nope. I'm to drunk to be okay. Plus I'm freaked out because I think one of mis fratellos just found one of my empty bottles of wine, and when they find out how much I've drunk tonight, I'll be in trooouubblle._

22. Why do you think so many people cheat?

_Because you always want what you can't have. _

23. Tell me what's on your mind.

_I'm deciding whether or not to open the door. Romano is knocking, more like banging on the door, and I can hear Italy trying to calm him down, and he's yelling " MARIELLA ROSABELLA VARGAS, OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" So I think I'm in trouble. _

24. What are you looking forward to in the next three months?

_Spending time with friends, family, painting, meeting new people, and drinking more wine and eating more pasta and tomatoes._

_I should go. I need to hide my wine bottles. I think Romano is about to break down my door._

_Bye~!_


End file.
